Talk:Narutopedia
What's wrong with these wikia sites? Dragonballwikia.com, bleach.wikia.com, pokemon.wikia.com, and even this wikia always freezes on me and moves extremely slow I know it's not my computer since all other sites run just fine so can anyone tell me what's wrong with the wikis? It seems like FutureDiary.wikia.com is the only one that doesn't give me any trouble. psyren.wikia.com freezes too. Spam. While reading several pages, I've been redirected to a site asking to perform a virus scan. I don't know whether this is intentional; or whether this site has been hacked. I was on the Ranmaru page, and a few others earlier today (don't remember). (talk) 23:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Site doesn't get hacked. Either there is something wrong with Wikia's Ads, or you have malware on your computer. Nothing to do with the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 25, 2009 @ 03:27 (UTC) Nav We have got to improve the nav on this page to other articles.. Simant (talk) 19:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) A NEW LOOK This site's look is too simple and weak we need a kind of full of life look like on the Avatar Wiki where they have a banner if everyone agrees that we can get a cooler and better look for the wiki I will have a friend make one...--Artist of Flash (talk) 20:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll admit it's simple, but sometimes Simple is Better..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah you're right, people do take their imagination and thoughts overboard sometimes leaving something in a plain and simple manner is more relaxing and peaceful I guess...--Artist of Flash (talk) 20:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I never liked the wiki that used the big banner at the top. It pushes the actual content down and almost out of sight. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 15, 2009 @ 07:46 (UTC) Shippuuden images. The Shippuuden anime has been out for a couple of years now, how come none of the characters image profiles remain from their Part I series and not any Shippuuden pics? :Sign your comments with four ~ and because most people start watching from the Part 1 and it would be weird for them to find on Narutopedia shippuden profile images. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 05:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Spoiler before friday Could we add a time zone to the spoiler warning? maybe EST. Simant (talk) 01:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not following what you're asking.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Say Friday (Eastern standard time) instead of friday, which varies according to location. Simant (talk) 02:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Naruto Wikia NL Hello! Is anybody of the people here Dutch(-speaking? We recently created the Dutch version of Naruto Wikia. (www.nl.naruto.wikia.com) Do those Dutch(-speaking) people, if they're here, feel something for helping me in developing it? Thanks in advance! *Oh boy, ShonenSuki is going to have his hands full. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to poke staff for a nl: interwiki prefix. You can go around and link to relevant pages on the Dutch wiki like he: did. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 4, 2009 @ 20:25 (UTC) characters why is there no deceased characters category in this wiki? -- (talk) 21:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) naruto shippuden ryujinki could someone add a pic to the characters who are in naruto shippuden ryujinki with there alternate outfitsEfresh12 (talk) 13:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Efresh12 "Game Only" when looking under the jutsu list on character pages many jutsu are said to be "anime only" and i commonly find that when i look at some jutsu they are only found in game, why dont we call these "game only" like the "anime only" jutsu?--Sheepshinobi (talk) 09:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Because we don't list game only jutsu in the infobox so any "game only" jutsu in an infobox should be removed from the list. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 16, 2009 @ 09:32 (UTC) Well, why not make a sub-section in the jutsu/abilities section of the infobox? The reason I think this is because it would be much easier to keep track of and find the techniques in question. Should I try and make an example of what I had in mind?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Help When i try to use same stuff in naruto wikia it always shows this Series name::Six paths of pain please help what i should do to make box. Character images. Should we like.... add shippuden images underneath the old images and specify that theyre from shippuden. like we dont have to change the old pictures to the new ones, just add the new ones underneath.--Shelldone (talk) 01:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I noticed that the German Narutopedia has something like that. Dekac (talk) 17:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Stats problem I started the forum Forum:stats in infobox, but since few seams to notice, I hope this will help. Jacce | Talk 15:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) why do all of you talk about things not related to naruto? why don't you people talk about things that actually happen in naruto like what has happened to sasuke he is getting itachi's eyes so that means that itachi only implanted ameretsu and susandoo nothing else so sasuke can still get the ultimate sharingun, but i want naruto to get the sharingun for about 5 mangas that would be sick. :The talkpages are not for manga/anime discussions they are there for users to discuss how to improve their respective articles. For more information on the talkpages read the Talkpage policy. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Manga bookmarks In some english chapters of Naruto there are bookmarks or something with brief character summaries. We should add those to the information tables under the characters' image. I remember seeing one about Deidara and another about Sakura. All I remember is that the bookmark has the characters' main jutsu on it. e.g. Deidara's main jutsu is detonating clay This info is obviously in their abilities section but we should still put it in the tables like above the known jutsu part. Upgrade Naruto Wikia & Add GIF Images Why can't you guys make naruto wikia more aesthetically pleasing. Please update character profile pictures with current shippuuden series look or you can have past and present pictures occupying the same frame and show more jutsu techniques. Also like bleach wikia, how they use GIF images that are moving pictures. I think Naruto wikia needs to start using the same method to show diffrent jutsu techniqes and abilites of each character in naruto and it would really be cooler cause you actually see a clip from the anime and the character using it and stuff and it would be more informational and intresting to look at. here's an example of a GIF image on Bleach wikia http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090706202043/bleach/en/images/6/69/Nel_Cero_Doble.gif THIS WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD IDEAL ON THIS NARUTO wikia SITE please considr, jered (talk) 00:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The vast majority of jutsu articles have images. Gif images are poor quality, so they're to be avoided. Wikis are supposed to be encyclopedic, not an image repository. We use image as they're needed, too may images clutter articles and make them ugly. Omnibender - Talk - 01:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC)